Summer Time: Super Sun
The Super Sun is a Hard-Mode mini-boss that summons on wave 9 and above of the Summer Time: Summer Madness event. They can only spawn during the day while the Summer Time: Summer Madness event is active. When night hits, they will fly away to the top of the screen and despawn. Appearance: It is a red glowing ball with 8 Red Sun Spikes circling it, resembling the Sun. On the second phase, the Sun will turn a more violent red and start frowning and gain 8 more Red Sun Spikes. By the third phase, he turns into Blue Fire. Stats: Please beware, this boss is overwhelmed with different attacks and stats, so this list might be lengthy. *The Boss himself CAN move through tiles. * 24000/29800 * 50/80 Melee Body Damage (Phases 1 and 2) Inflicts On Fire! debuff * 59/95 Melee Body Damage (Phase 3) Inflicts Cursed Inferno debuff * 60/96 Red Sun Spike Damage (When circling Sun) (Phases 1 and 2) Inflicts On Fire! debuff * 70/111 Blue Sun Spike Damage (When circling Sun) (Phase 3) Inflicts Cursed Inferno debuff * 55/85 Red Sun Spike Damage (When shot at player) (Phases 1 and 2) Inflicts On Fire! debuff * 55/85 Blue Sun Spike Damage (When shot at player) (Phase 3) Inflicts Cursed Inferno debuff * Greek Fire attack, does same damage and effects as Mourning Wood's version * 40/76 Laser Damage (Phase 1) * 42/79 Laser Damage (Phase 2) * 50/90 Laser Damage (Phase 3) * 100% KB Resist * 18/22 Defense * Immune to On Fire! and Cursed Inferno Fight: Phase 1: *Phase 1 starts off fairly simple. In-between attacks and at the start of the fight, he flies around above the player for 3-5 seconds, with his 8 Red Sun Spikes twirling around him. This is the best opportunity to attack him. It is recommended that you use ranged attacks, since you can shoot projectiles through the Spikes. Melee would most likely end with you being killed to the rotating Spikes. *'Sun Boomerang:' His first attack is when he shoots his Red Sun Spikes at you. They go a fair speed and far distance, and return to him like boomerangs. They can move through tiles. He remains still during this attack, giving another great opportunity to do damage. *'Hellfire:' His second attack is to fly around randomly at the top of the screen, shooting Greek Fire around out of his mouth. The flames disappear after awhile. *'Eye Beam:'His third attack for this phase is to circle the player, shooting Lasers out of his glasses. He will shoot 8-12 lasers with 0.5 second intervals before his attack ends. The lasers can't move through tiles and are also somewhat slower than the lasers shot by bosses like The Twins and WOF. This makes them very easy to avoid. Phase 2: *Phase 2 starts when he reaches 50% . *Phase 2 has attacks mostly similar to phase 1's. During this phase, he gets 25% more Speed and 25% more Defense and gains an additional 8 Red Sun Spikes. The time between attacks is also now decreased to 2.5-4 seconds. *'Sun Boomerang 2:' This attack is nearly identical to phase 1, except the fact that there's now literally 16 Spikes you need to dodge. The Spike's speed is also increased by 50%. He still remains still. *'Hellfire 2:' Although the Greek Fire remains the same, the Sun will now also swoop down occasionally, dealing high damage due to the circling Spikes *'Eye Beam 2:' He'll now shoot 16-24 Lasers at a 0.25 second interval. Keep in mind the Lasers also now deal a bit more damage and move 25% faster. Phase 3: *Phase 3 starts when he reaches 10% . *Phase 3's attacks are now much tougher and faster. During this phase, he gets 25% MORE speed and 10% MORE Defense. There is also now no time in-between attacks to recover. *'Sun Boomerang 3:' The attack is mostly just faster and more damage dealing. However, the main difference is that he can now move in this attack. *'Hellfire 3:' Now instead of swooping down randomly, he'll quickly fly toward the player. *'Eye Beam 3:' Is the same as Phase 2's variant, except does more damage and the laser's flying speed is now 25% faster than the previous phase. Drops: * 6-7 Gold Coin 100% * 1 Super Sun Trophy (Only on Wave 15, 100% drop chance then.) * 1 Summer Time: Super Sun Staff 10% * 1 Summer Time: Gift from the Sun 10% * 2-5 Summer Time: Soul of Fire 90% --TheAwezomeDude 23:07, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Category:Minibosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hardmode Enemies Category:Event Enemies Category:Events Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses